Resident Star!
by ForsakenChibi
Summary: Miyuki owns a mansion? In a mountain? What has she been hiding all this time. And can the other girls un-lock the mistories of this strange mansion?


Resident Star!

Everybody knew Miyuki was rich. They didn't know why, but they knew from the size of her house that she was rich. In secret, she was one of the original founding members of "Umbrella" – an organisation that developed Bio Organic Weapons (B.O.W's) for the military – and that she owned a massive mansion some way into the mountains. "Excuse me mother, can we please go to the mansion with Konata, Tsukasa and Kagami this year?" Miyuki asked, her eyes shining into her mothers. "I don't see why not. But they cannot go into the lab. Understand?" Her mother replied with a slight sigh afterwards. "Sure!" Miyuki piped happily, quickly running over to the phone. Quickly punching in Konatas' number, she sat down patiently, waiting for Konata to pick up the phone. "Konata here" The blue haired girl said over the phone. She sounded tired – almost high – but Miyuki would never make that comment. "Konata! I have a place I would like you to come with me too!" Miyuki said, not bothering to keep the happiness out of her voice. "Sure. What time?" Konata replied, sounding more normal. "Tomorrow, meet me at my house?" Miyuki asked, twirling the cord around her finger. "Sure thing!" Konata said, hanging up. Smiling as she dialled in Kagamis' number, it didn't take the purple haired girl long to answer. "Hello Kagami!" Miyuki said, grinning now. "Hey Miyuki. What's up?"

"I was just wondering if you wanted to come to this place with me and Konata; it's a mansion" Miyuki asked, wondering if she should have told her that. _But they would have figured it out sooner or later. _Miyuki thought, pushing it to the back of her mind. "Sure thing!" Kagami replied, sounding happy. "Awesome! Tomorrow at my house then?" Miyuki said. "Sure? Want me to ask Tsukasa as well?"

"Yes please!" Miyuki replied, hanging up the phone. Going back into her room, she flicked a secret switch that opened up a small hole in the floor, allowing Miyuki to go down.

So here they all were, the four girls were standing at the entrance to the mountain that contained Miyuki's mansion. Pushing themselves up, it didn't take too long for them to reach the entrance. "WHAT!" Kagami yelled out in sync with Konata. "This is my mansion. I built it" Miyuki said happily, but all she got were a look of confusion and a bit of disbelief. "Lets' go in then?" Miyuki asked, pushing open the front door. The main hall looked _amazing _to say the least. It had red woollen carpet running up to the stairs and, from what they could all see, onto the second floor as well. There was a picture of Miyuki and her mother on the landing before going into the second floor. There was also a load of doors to their left and right; two sets of double doors and one single. The group walked in, not noticing that Tsukasa was missing. Panting slightly, Kagami turned around, trying to find her sister. "Hey Miyuki, where's Tsukasa?" Kagami asked, getting scared. "I don't know, but she might be-" Miyuki said when a gunshot echoed throughout the mansion. "Who was that?" Miyuki asked. "I'll go!" Konata said, pulling out a Swiss army knife from her skirt waistband. "Ok then. Us two will stay here in case of an emergency." Miyuki said. Konata walked over to the double doors on her left, and then turned around. "Konata! Don't die on me." Kagami said. Nodding back to Kagami, Konata opened both doors, walking into some sort of dining room. She closed the heavy metal doors behind her, taking in a big gulp of air. Moving around the left-hand side of the table, Konata made sure to touch _nothing _as she walked to the end, where a fireplace was lit. Konata then spotted something on the floor. _Ketchup maybe? _She thought, but on closer inspection, it was actually blood! Gasping slightly, Konata walked into the only other available door at the time, taking a left at the entrance. As she neared the corner, she could hear noises; and then a _crunch_. Like bones snapping. Getting ready to stab anything round the corner, Konata was suddenly sick as she rounded the corner. A man's head rolled into view, and another man turned around to face her. Without thinking, Konata sprinted back into the dining room, slamming the door shut behind her and ran around the table. Slamming her right-hand shoulder into the twin doors at the end, she was even more shocked to find that Konata _and _Miyuki had disappeared! "Kagamin? Miyuki? Where are you guys?" Konata said, walking around. She looked upstairs and downstairs, but neither of them could be seen. In Konatas' mind it flashed:

_Welcome to the Nightmare…_


End file.
